character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Composite)/Paleomario66
Modern Tails= |-|Classic Tails= |-|Super Tails= |-|Super Tails (Shield)= |-|Titan Tails= |-|Turbo Tails= |-|Boom Tails= 'Summary' Miles Prower, or more commonly known simply as "Tails," is Sonic's best friend and sidekick. He assists Sonic in most, if not all of his adventures, normally serving as the brains, rather than brawn. Tails' nickname comes from his birth defect of two twin tails, which also subjected him to being bullied and picked on during his younger ages simply due to being different, which lowered his confidence in himself. After meeting Sonic, Tails became more confident and eventually became his own type of hero. 'Statistics' Tier: 5-A | 8-A | 7-B | 4-A | 2-C | At least High 2-A | High 2-A | Low 7-B Name: Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 8 years (Game), 10 years (Archie) Classification: Anthropomorphic Fox, Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Flight, Scanning, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire Aura and Ice Aura. Healing and Force-Field Generation w/ machines, Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation (Via Color Powers). In Archie, Aerokinesis. Gravity Manipulation w/ Ark of the Cosmos | All abilities as before, as well as Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Reality Warping in Super forms Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Weaker than Sonic, but still comparable) | Multi-City Block level (Weaker, but still comparable to Classic Sonic, who blew up a mountain with this energy) | City level (Fought evenly with base Archie Sonic) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to other Super forms, era, albeit he is weaker than them) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Absorbed Mammoth Mogul's power in order to defeat him, who had fused with the Chaos Force. The Chaos Force is a realm transcendental to the multiverse, which contains infinite universes) | High Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Archie Pre-Genesis Super Sonic) | Small City level+ (Comparable to Boom Knuckles, who can punch with the force of 3.9 megatons) Speed: FTL (Far inferior to multiple characters in the series). Massively FTL w/ Speed Shoes (Can move at speeds Sonic would blink at. Blinks move at approximately .5mph, while running on average is at least 10mph, and at the peak of average health, 15mph. Therefore, Tails would be 20x faster than Sonic, who is 9x the speed of light. Thus, Tails would be 180x the speed of light, potentially 270x the speed of light) | Relativistic+ (Far slower than Classic Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with base Archie Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (At least somewhat comparable to Classic Super Sonic) | Immeasurable (Faster than Mammoth Mogul) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Super Sonic) | FTL (Comparable to Boom Sonic, who can escape a black hole) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted Omori, which weighs 10 tons). Class 100 in Super forms Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Small City Class+ Durability: Large Planet level | Multi-City Block level | City level (Traded blows with base Archie Sonic) | Multi-Solar System level | At least High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Small City level+ Stamina: High. Infinite in Super forms Range: Melee w/o anything, several dozens of meters w/ weaponry | Melee | Melee | Several meters | Multiversal (Restored millions of zones) | Extended melee Standard Equipment: Miles Electric, Projectile Ring and various gadgets, such as a robotic arm, a cannon which fires electrical energy, bombs and boxing gloves, etc., Enerbeam, Ark of the Cosmos, Super Emeralds Intelligence: At least Genius (Has an I.Q. of 300, and is a remarkable mechanic and pilot. He reprogrammed a supercomputer with nothing but a toothpick, built a TV out of paperclips, and even determined the functions, mechanics and purposes of Gizoid androids by merely looking at them. Also built a tablet capable of translating alien language to his own) Weaknesses: Has astraphobia (The morbid fear of lightning) | Has astraphobia and lacks self-confidence | Has slight anger management issues as well as a small iota of arrogance | Has a time limit of one minute | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tails: *'Tail Swipe:' Tails does a full spin, throwing out his twin tails to damage any foe hit by them. **'Super Tail Swipe:' Tails performs a powered up version of the Tail Swipe at higher speeds, increasing his attack range and power by a small amount. **'Rapid Tails Attack:' The most advanced form of the Tail Swipe. Tails rapidly lashes out Tail Swipes, one after the other. **'Tornado Attack:' Tails performs a Tail Swipe to create air currents and form a small tornado around him. *'Spin Attack:' Tails curls into a ball whilst running, causing him to keep his previous momentum and roll across the ground. *'Spin Dash:' Tails revs up as a ball, and springs forward at his top speed immediately, bashing through foes and obstacles alike in a ball form. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies midair. *'Dummy Ring Bomb:' Tails uses this move when in air. He tosses a Dummy Ring to act as a decoy, which explodes upon contact to an enemy. *'Dummy Ring Snipe:' A different variant of the above attack. The only difference is, here, Tails takes the time to aim. *'Dummy Ring Blitz:' Tails tosses a capsule that's filled to the brim with Dummy Rings. When touched, it explodes, sending out dozens of Dummy Ring Bombs. *'Tails Heal:' Tails utilizes a healing machine in order to recover from damage. *'Magic Hook:' Tails swings and/or shoots the Magic Hand at an enemy. The Magic Hand resembles a spring-loaded boxing glove, and it delivers quite a wallop. *'Energy Ball Arm Cannon:' A weapon Tails can summon from anywhere that fires forward yellow energy balls. *'Flick:' Tails summons the Big Hand, an enormous gloved hand that springs from the earth to flick foes. In a way, it uppercuts them. *'Chu² Bomb:' Tails summons a mouse-shaped bomb which runs on the ground and actively seeks out opponents. *'Element-Changing Aura:' Boom Tails has a changeable element aura, capable of swapping between fire or ice. **'Fire Aura:' The aura only affects things through touch, and extends a few inches away from Tails. It is hot enough to melt large bodies of water that have been frozen solid upon contact. **'Ice Aura:' The aura only affects things through touch, and extends a few inches away from Tails. It is cold enough to freeze large bodies of water solid upon contact. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' With the Cyan Laser ability, Tails can morph his form into that of a living laser beam. The form is very brief, but it allows the user to travel as a living beam of light. The user isn't given much control, other than their beginning direction, but they bounce off of anything they come into contact with, as if such a surface was a mirror. *'Indigo Asteroid:' With the Indigo Asteroid ability, Tails can morph his form into a small sphere, that acts very similar to a planet with a surrounding accretion disk of matter. In this form, Tails can levitate around, forming a strong gravitational field that tears apart almost anything around him and adds its mass to the accretion disk, which, in turn, strengthens the gravity even more. *'Yellow Drill:' With the Yellow Drill ability, Tails can morph his form into a living drill, and tunnel underground or even through the water for a brief period of time. Gear: *'Miles Electric:' A multi-functional electronic handheld device that serves as Tails' most prominently used gadget, which he also seems to carry with him everywhere. It's similar to a touch-screen compatible mini-computer, and contains several functions that aid in many different ways, including video communication and radar operation for detecting hostile and friendly targets. As well as control his bi-plane, Miles Electric can also summon Tornado-1, essentially making it a control center for the plane, allowing Tails to not only fly the plane without being in it, but bring the plane to him. Miles Electric also has an alien translator mode, where it can change whatever a Wisp says into binary code, allowing Tails to read it. *'Cyclone:' The Cyclone is a Tornado-style mech resembling the Tornado 2. The Cyclone most noticeably has three alternate modes which it can reconfigure its structure into: a plane mode, a walker mode, and a cart mode. In plane mode, it becomes a rocket-powered monoplane. In walker mode, it becomes a bipedal mech suited for combat. In cart mode, it becomes a four-wheeled cart which can drive at high speeds. The Cyclone is one of Tails' most powerful creations, capable of overpowering all kinds of robot drones belonging to G.U.N. and can even overpower Dr. Eggman's Eggwalker. It is armed with various weapons, including the Volkan Cannon mini-gun, a laser target, a grabbling hook, and two kinds of missile launchers which can either shoot homing missiles at locked targets or missile barrages. Its most potent weapon however, is a large multi-colored laser which it can fire from the front. *'Medi Bot:' Tails releases a small bot that heals him and his allies. *'Shield Bot:' Tails releases a small bot that generates a force-field. *'Bombs:' Tails carries several different types of bombs, including: regular bombs, napalm bombs, Chu² bombs, Dummy Rings and flash grenades. Key: Adventure/Modern's Base | Classic's Base | Base (Pre-Genesis Archie) | Super (Game) | Titan | Turbo | Boom Tails NOTE: While it is believed Turbo Tails scales to Chaos Knuckles' High 2-A feat, that's false. While it was claimed that Chaos Knuckles had power rivaling that of the Ancient Walkers, Knuckles had in no way mastered that until he transcended the Chaos Force. Looking into it, Chaos Knuckles didn't even fight Turbo Tails. It was a Tails clone, which lost pretty quickly. The real Turbo Tails was abducted by Mogul. Turbo Tails in no way scales, as he is portrayed as a Super Sonic level character on pretty much all occasions. Him being captured and drained by a 2-C character in the same story doesn't help matters either. Thus, Turbo Tails is placed at 2-C. NOTE #2: As Sonic Forces has demonstrated to us, [https://youtu.be/GvTn-jgPn_c?t=2m22s the Classic Sonic from Generations and Forces is not the same Classic Sonic as the one from the old, 2-D games.] Rather, he is a different Sonic from a different dimension. This would apply to the Classic Tails, too. NOTE #3: Contrary to popular belief, the "dimensional matrix" in the Sonicverse DOES NOT make them Tier 1, nor connected to M-Theory. The term "dimensional matrix" on its own doesn't mean anything without context. It could mean a lot of things, but nothing important without actual clarification. One thing Schlemmer didn't do was clarify what he meant. Archie Sonic has never gone out of its way to make the term "dimension" relate to mathematical ones, which only worsens the situation. To add fuel to the fire, the term "dimensional matrix" has a use in mathematics, columns, and Superstring Theory. Without any proper evidence, it is wrong to assume they mean String Theory when mathematical dimensions have never even been embraced before in this verse. And if it were to be a column of dimensions, that could mean universes. A column of mathematical dimensions would only peak at nine anyway, thus, these characters are not Tier 1. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2